Human's Or Weapons?
by MasterCoolieo
Summary: Master Chief and X-23 are torn from their respective worlds and need to fight together to stay alive P.S. they are both Physically young so could be something saucy in the future


disclaimer Halo and all its affliates is owned by 343 Studios which is owned by Microsoft and X-23 and all affiliates are owned by Marvel

This is a story about two human weapons brought together by a force neither understood; they were known as X-23 and Master Chief, later known as Laura Kinney

and Jhon-117. One was made to be a weapon and became her own person the other is a human raised as a weapon built up by science until he became the human

races savior now at the end of their respective wars these two meet for the first time in a world neither belonged to will they work together, will they even survive

well thats why you need me isn't it? (p.s. all of the writers one liners will be in paranthetical notation i.e. paranthesis will be used)

Human's Or Weapons?

Jhon-117 was alone sitting on a bench in New Mombasa thinking back to his past years. His enhancements had left his body practically unable to age so here he

sits alone with everyone he knew dead just sitting in a still abandoned New Mombasa, even though its been 23 years since the attack on new mombasa by the now

dissolved Covenant. With the new Human Sanghelios Alliance (or H.S.A.) and all the Forerunner tech aquired ground soldiers were found to be obsolete, and with

no one strong enough to oppose the alliance he was a hero the world no longer needed. He was free from O.N.I. (Office of Naval Intelligence) for the first time

since he was six years old and with no surviving friends or allies he had lost his sense of purpose; so here he was alone on an empty bench on an empty street on

an empty city staring at statue of himself in full armor, even if someone had passed him they would not have seen the resemblance between him and the man in

bronze coated copper already starting to show sign of petina (petina is copper rust which is a bright green). He was born on Eridanus II in Elysium City, just one of

the many outer human colonies where the children were abducted, his home was destroyed in 2530 c.e., and later his new home Reach fell in 2552 c.e. He fondly

remembered Kelly-087, he very dearly missed all of his comarades; but this next mission held a potentional outcome of meeting them. They were flying a pelican

in just for him with an armor station loaded with a modified MJOLNIR Mark 7 armor, and plenty of ammo, and weapons, and kits, heck the pelican even came

weaponized, 10 seats, and 4 cryopods, and as an added bonus an extended tail section for better manueverability in atmosphere and to house his own M844

warthog with a sealed compartment and interchangeable turrets and a retrievable four person drop pod hopefully filled with some backup because this time there

was no more need to spread the spartans so thin. The pelican landed right between him and the statue blocking out the sun the door lowered and masterchief

entered. Sitting in the copilot seat was a box with a remote and a note attached to it "This system allows remote control of this pelican which can be controlled by

this remote p.s. dont blow this one up sincerely O.N.I." O.N.I. was his boss his father and at times father christmas this moment would fall into the later. "I got a

bad feeling I'm going solo in this one" the chief entered in the coordinates and the ship took off. The armor station was completely automated so the Chief stepped

into it and turned around and hit the on button (think Jarvis from Iron Man but less colorful). The machine plugged the armor into many places a catherter a neural

link several I.V. drips, as the helmet was attached Jhon looked out the window thinking deep thoughts like how awesome it would be if he could kill something that

had its head filled with confettie ready to explode (see skulls halo 3). while thinking deep thoughts he notice a red light blink on, a proximity alert instantly his

body started oozing adrenline but as he was still being hooked up there was nothing he could do but watch as a satellite slowly drifted into view from the right side

of the windshield. That was nerve racking but not serious, he just watched as the satellite moved slowing from the right side of the screen till it got swallowed up

by the blackness of space in the middle of the windshield and then reappear on the left side of the screen getting closer until it passed out of sight, wait somethings

not right all the stars are disappearing there must be a hole in space panic set in as Master chief was only a minute from being fit for duty he watched all the stars

disappear then the stars suddely came back but with them came a klaxon warning and the ship filled with red light 30 seconds passed and the machine released

the chief and he ran for the controls. He sat down the screen said there were no points of refrence to be found Master Chief assumed manual control and turned

the ship around there was a black speck over North America and he raced for it eager to get back to his own plane but just before he hit the atmosphere the dot

was gone and at the current speed a crash was inevitable but with some good driving the ship would be intact. "Mayday this is Master Chief instruments not

responding flying in blind over North America U.N.S.C. does anyone read me" "..." nothing came through but silence Master Chief boosted the signal but all he got

was static. "Will try to make contact once I reach planetfall Master Chief out."


End file.
